


yawn

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy!Dan, Sleepy!Phil, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan sleeps constantly. phil can't sleep constantly. dan changes that





	yawn

**Author's Note:**

> jokes aside i have to wake up at 4am on the weekends and 6am during the week. i don't know what sleep is

They say to do what you love. Dan loved sleeping, so he did it all the time. At least, during the day. He spent his nights awake catching up on the day that he missed in the peacefulness of a sleeping world. He much preferred the night where nobody would bother him, so he simply slept through the day. He played video games and watched youtube without having to worry about a slow internet due to someone else being on their cheap wifi.

Of course, this did interfere with school a lot. He spent most of his time at school napping. It had gotten to the point where the teachers didn’t even bother trying to wake him up anymore; he’d always fall back asleep in minutes anyways. It wasn’t like he was falling behind either. In fact, he was one of the top students in his class. As long as Dan kept getting good grades, the teacher’s left him alone.

Dan yawned, stretching out his arms before folding them up so he could rest his head on them. He stared outside the window at the school campus, the warm sun coming through making him even more sleepy. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head. The one benefit of moving to America back when he first started high school had been the lack of a strict dress code. This meant that Dan could wear hoodies whenever he wanted, something he had dreamed of while in Britain.

His world turned fuzzy as his eyelids slowly closed and his breathing evened out. He quickly drifted asleep, oblivious to the angry glare of the person beside him.

That person was Phil Lester who, despite loving sleep as well, could never sleep as peacefully as Dan. He watched as Dan once again fell asleep in class, the sun positioned perfectly on him to ensure a warm nap. Phil would have loved to have fallen asleep as easily as Dan. The problem was, he suffered from chronic insomnia and could never sleep during the daytime. Or nighttime.

He really needed the sleep, however. Last night, he had fallen asleep late and woken up three times, disrupting his sleep cycle. It had left him yawning to the point where his eyes were watering. 

He pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes, trying not to look like he was crying. He leaned against his hand, looking back at Dan. He looked so soft and cuddly in his hoodie that Phil couldn’t help but stare. Phil felt butterflies dance nervously in his tummy, startling him. He quickly glanced away from Dan, but the butterflies continued. Eventually, his gaze drifted back to Dan and he was caught in a trance. He was only pulled out of it when the bell rang. 

Dan heard the bell, pulling him out of his nap. He wanted to stay in the sun, which acted like a blanket with its warmth, but he’d rather not be stuck in an unknown class. Moving sluggishly, he grabbed his bag and stood up to leave the room, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

Phil felt jealousy rise once more as Dan woke up, looking adorably tired. It wasn’t fair. Dan was going to leave when Phil suddenly grabbed his arm, causing the boy to slowly turn around.

“Hm?” Dan hummed, not quite awake. His curly hair fell into his eyes and Phil resisted the urge to fix it.

Phil scowled. “Why are you sleeping? Didn’t you get enough last night?”

Dan looked taken aback by the sudden hostility. “What?”

Phil clenched his fists. “It’s not fair that you get to sleep so peacefully while I have to fight for it every night. I just- ugh.” Phil ran a hand through his hair, suddenly flustered. His head was aching from the lack of sleep.

Dan noticed the boy’s exhausted demeanor, with the bags under his eyes and shakiness of his hands. Dan hated to see someone looking so exhausted, especially someone as cute and caring as Phil Lester. Dan may not have been friends with him, but it was a well known fact that Phil was one of the most sweetest people you could ever meet. That’s why he dared to make him an offer. “Do you want to come sleep at my place?”

Phil stared at him. He must have really been sleep deprived, there was no way he heard what he thought he did. “Huh?”

Dan shook his head, reaching out and grabbing Phil’s arm. There was no question about it; the boy needed sleep. “Come with me.”

Too tired and shocked to protest, Phil let himself be dragged out of the classroom and to the school gates. It was only then that he spoke up. “Where are we going?”

“To my house,” Dan said simply, as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. “You need to sleep.”

Phil frowned, stopping. “What about school?”

Dan shrugged. “I’ll handle it, don’t worry. If worse comes, you can always blame me for it.”

Phil wanted to protest more, but Dan suddenly turned to him with the saddest brown eyes. It didn’t help that it was paired with wild, adorable curly hair.

“Please, Phil. You need to sleep.” Dan’s voice was soft and soothing, crawling through Phil’s ear and wrapping itself around Phil’s heart.

Phil found any willpower in him disappear, instead replaced with a pounding heart and the image of two big sad eyes. “A-alright,” he managed.

Dan smiled and began to pull Phil along again. “I promise, you won’t regret it.”

“As long as you don’t kill me, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Dan’s house was only a few blocks down from the school. They quickly arrived at it, Dan unlocking the front door and letting Phil inside. Dan yawned, the walk back to his house taking whatever energy he had to stay awake. Phil followed him into the living room where Dan put his school bag down on the couch and picked up a blanket instead, heading out of the room towards his own bedroom. Phil placed his own bag next to Dan’s, then hurried after Dan.

Dan’s room was small, but it was obvious Dan didn’t need more than his bed in his room. The bed was covered with blankets and pillows, looking very inviting. Phil felt ten times more sleepier looking at it.

Dan pulled out some pajamas and tossed them to Phil. “Here, put these on. Sleeping in jeans isn’t very comfortable. Bathroom is the first door on the right.

Phil nodded and went to the bathroom. He changed clothes, noting how soft the pajamas were. Everything with Dan was so soft.

Now feeling significantly drowsy from the lack of sleep and the comfort provided, Phil trudged back into Dan’s room. Dan was sitting on the bed, waiting for Phil to return. He smiled softly at the sight of Phil in his clothes. He had to admit that Phil was rather cute with his tired blue eyes a floppy fringe.

“Climb in, I’ll get you comfortable,” Dan encouraged, pulling back the sheets.

Phil obeyed, yawning as he slipped in. He let Dan tuck the sheets around him and rearrange them so he was as warm as possible, making him even more sleepy. The bed smelled of lavender and was incredibly comfortable. Phil sighed contently, melting into the sheets.  
Dan climbed in on the other side, smiling as he watched Phil relax. He looked significantly less tense and was barely keeping his eyes open. They soon slipped closed and Phil’s breathing evened out, finally asleep.

And when Phil began cuddling Dan in his sleep, Dan had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he and Phil shared a bed together.


End file.
